Sly
by TDSuperFan
Summary: Meet Rayne, she didn't enter TDROTI for the money, she came to make sure the winner deserved to win. But will she hit some bumps along the road? or more specifically, a certain scheming farm boy. See what happens when Scott gets what's coming to him and not just bad things. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Ice Ice Baby

**Rayne's POV**

I didn't come to Total Drama for the million bucks. No, I came to make sure the winner _DESERVED _the million. Sure, I'm sly and manipulative, but my heart is in the right place. After seeing the winners of the first three seasons, I noticed the antagonists to protagonists winning ratio was unbalanced. I knew that wasn't right, so I signed up for this season to set things straight. My plans were to get rid of anyone who didn't deserve the million. Once they are all "discarded", I'll forfeit. Little did I know I would get a _boyfriend_ in the process. It all started in _"Ice Ice Baby."_

We were all eating our disgusting gruel. Jo and Brick were having some sort of eating contest, Anne Maria was suffocating Cameron with Hairspray, and Zoey and Mike were having a conversation. You know, the usual. Then all of a sudden Lightning was choking on something. He was right next to me so I gave him the Heimlich. Something spewed out of his mouth and Dawn caught it. "Woo! That was close thanks Celia!" Lightning said. I slapped my forehead. "Rayne." I corrected. "Rain? Where?" Lightning said. _"Ugh" _I thought.

Soon, I heard Cameron say "Look! A cute little Optimus Ovaticus!" Then, its eyes turned green. We all ran outside. Mike followed… in midair. "_GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! PLEASE GO TO THE LOOMING TRAGEDY THAT IS MOUNT LOOMING TRAGEDY!" _We soon all were able to run there. Cameron wasn't looking so good. He threw up behind a bush. "If we were hamsters, I would have eaten you by now." Jo said. I rolled my eyes. "Okay campers! Your first challenge today is to climb up the mountain." Chris explained, "First team up the mountain wins. You may use anything from the junk pile. Don't worry, it's not guarded by a dog, it's guarded by a giant mutant beetle!" As if on cue, a mutant beetle crawled out from the pile. Chef then blew a horn which meant the race was starting.

I don't know if I mentioned this, but I'm pretty flexible. So, I pretty much flipped up the mountain. Jumping and flipping from edge to edge, I stopped on a ledge next to where Lightning and Scott were climbing. "You boys need help?" I said with a smirk. The boys looked at me with shock on their faces. Who would blame them? If I saw someone flip up half a mountain without breaking a sweat I would be gawking like an idiot too! "Psssh naw, Lightning's got this," he said continuing to climb the mountain. He left Scott and me behind. Once I got close to him I realized he was really cute. I winked at him and continued to flip up a mountain.

Soon, I made it up the mountain and realized I was the first one there. Good thing I made it up there soon, because a little while after I got up Chef started throwing giant ice cubes down the cliff. "_Must explain why Lightning and Scott aren't here yet." _I thought, "_I was really hoping to have some time to fraternize with Scott. I kind of like him." _Yep, you read THAT right I like Scott. There's just something about that bad attitude and those icy blue eyes that I find attractive.

I guess I was too busy thinking to notice Jo make it to the top. She was mad for some reason. "Hello!?" she said obviously irritated. "Oh, I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked sheepishly. "I said 'How did you get up here so fast?'" She said. I was about to answer when a chair crashed on top of the mountain. It was my team. "Yes!" Dawn said, "We Won!" Then Scott flew up and fell face down on the concrete. "Slow your roll nature's nurse," Chris said, "You're missing a player." Jo turned to me and tried to push me off the mountain. I quickly dodged and walked to my team. "Actually, I'm right here!" I interjected, "I've been here for a while. Where were you guys?" I picked up Scott and put him on his feet_. _His face turned red and he looked away. It might be because I winked at him earlier or he just got picked up by a girl ¾ his size. "Oh then I guess you win." Chris said. The team continued to cheer. Soon the rest of the Maggots made it to the top of the mountain. Anne Maria ran towards Jo screaming "DIE BLONDIE!" and attempted to punch her, but she punched Brick instead and he fell off the mountain. "I'll get him!" I said before attempting to run to the edge of the mountain. Scott grabbed my hand before I could move. I could have pulled away, but I liked it. "What?" I said trying not to shake. "You can't help him he's on the other team!" Scott explained kind of loudly. _"Someone's a little competitive." _I thought.

We all met up in an icy dessert. My skin was as pale as the snow at my feet. "Okay kiddies today you will be playing a stationary game of capture the flag." Chris explained, "Each team will have a fort to protect their flag. First team to steal the other's flag or destroy their fort wins! Since the Rats won the last challenge they get first choice on the forts."

"Easy, castle," I said.

"Nuh uh," Scott interjected, "Nice on the outside nasty on the inside, shack."

"The size and poor frame of the shack proves that the nastiness is thorough."

"The island is radioactive, what do you expect? Chris we'll take the shack!"

Before I could say anything else, I noticed Scott glaring at me. We walked in to see a nasty interior. "Great the crappiness _is_ thorough," Sam said, "Thanks Scott." Everyone was glaring at him except me. I noticed he didn't exactly look _guilty_. While the rest of our team listened to Chris on the speaker, I walked up to Scott. "What are you up to?" I accused.

"Whatever do you mean?" Scott said.

"Oh please. No one has ever put their team in jeopardy without looking guilty," I said, "and trust me I've been on a lot of sports teams."

"Ah yes, little miss athletic," Scott said mockingly. It didn't offend me much, but I found myself holding up Scott by the shirt and staring at him intently. My stare softened as I stared into his eyes. I put on an evil grin. "You're lucky you're cute," I whispered in his ear. With that I dropped him. We stopped our conversation soon enough to understand the challenge.

We each had to pick a captain. "I nominate Rayne," Dawn said. B nodded. "Thanks guys!" I said, "Okay, B, Dawn, Scott, and I will stay and defend the flag and fort. Sam and Lightning, you two get the flag."

"Sha- no way! Lightning is not takin' orders from you!"

"First one to get the flag is the Sha- best."

Lightning then got into racing position. Then a horn went off and Lightning and Sam took off. Scott was off of the ground and standing. His face redder than ever. I laughed to myself. "Rain, what's so funny?" a little voice asked me. I turned to see that Dawn was looking at me. "Oh! Nothing!" I said a little startled. She smiled at me. "Your aura shows that you have good and selfless intentions planned for this season, but I'm hinting some…. Emotion. Is there someone you favor?" she asked me. I almost forgot Dawn could read auras. "Um, yeah, but that's not important right now." I said. Now _my_ face was red. We then walked over to Scott, who was attempting to fire snowballs. To his dismay, every snowball he picked up exploded in his face. "Maybe you should listen to the snowball." Dawn suggested. Scott looked a little confused and frustrated.

**Scott's POV**

This day is getting weirder and weirder. First this Rayne girl flirting with me, then she threatens me! Now, Dawn the creepy girl is telling me to listen to a snowball? "I not gonna listen to a snowball, I'm gonna chuck it!" I yelled. Dawn and Rain cringed a little. "But it's full of Negative energy!" she said. "Well so am I!" I fired back grabbing a snow ball. Then, it exploded in my face. "You weren't held enough as a child." She said putting her hand on my shoulder. Rayne seemed to have hurt in her eyes and she just walked away. The sun glinting her hurtful teal eyes, putting a shine in her long, beautiful chestnut hair. _"Wait what!?"_ I thought. "Scott?" Dawn said, "I think you should talk to her." It took me second to realize what she meant. "What? No! EW! Let's just stay in the challenge pick a snowball already!" I said a bit flustered. She searched the pile with her eyes. "This one!" she pointed to a snowball. I launched it and it caused some damage to the Maggots' fort. "Hm, lucky guess!" I said.

**Rayne's POV**

I don't know why, but it hurt seeing Dawn and Scott together like that. I mean, Dawn must have knew about my crush on Scott. Why would she do that? Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was B. "Oh, hey B!" I said trying to hide my depression. He had concern in his eyes. "Oh I'm fine, it's just stress," I lied. B was then staring intently at Dawn and Scott. A beetle had attacked the fort and Scott told it to go attack the other team. Dawn was now gazing at Scott. I glared at them. When I turned to B he looked depressed. "Ya know, if you hung out with her more often she may really like you," I said. This caught B by surprise. "I know, I'm good," I laughed, "But really you and Dawn would make a pretty cute couple." B smiled and walked up to Dawn.

I noticed that there was giant beam of light shining on the Maggots' fort. "_What's that?" _I thought. I walked out of the fort to see a giant piece of ice reflecting light. _This_ is why B is my favorite team mate. All of a sudden, Mike came crashing through the air. I don't know what happened, but something sent Scott crashing out the window. I was about to help him, but _that's_ when I saw it. He threw snowball at B's ice thingy. This caused the light to reflect somewhere else, namely OUR FORT! "Nice going Bev, that's sabotage!" he said. I was going to expose Scott. But then I remembered, I have to have fun with this. "_I'll find a way to save B. First I need to get Scott on my good side. Phase 1, get his attention." _I thought. So, I walked behind the team and gave Scott the most evil and sly grin that said: "I know what you did." He immediately saw it.

**Scott's POV**

Mike threw me out the window. I saw that we were winning, so I hatched a plan. To set it off course, I threw a snowball at B's magnifying glass which caused the light to melt our fort. Then, I easily blamed Beverly for "his" sabotage. Everything was okay, until I saw Rayne. She had this smirk, this grin that said "I know what you did." On the outside, I didn't care, on the inside, I was flipping out! "_I'm dead." _He thought.

**Rayne's POV**

Scott had made things worse by telling the team bad lies about B. I could tell he was afraid of me, because he didn't look at me once. Good. After his little "speech", I turned on my seductive side and. followed him to his secret location. "Hello Scott." I said catching him by surprise. He remained silent.

"Good plan sabotaging your own team," I said. "But it's missing something."

"What?" he said now interested.

"You're missing an ally, and I'm your girl."

"What makes you think I'd want to be allies with someone like you?"

"Well, I didn't want it to have to come to this but…."

"But, what?"

"I'm the only one who knows it was _you_ who sabotaged our team. If that information were to slip out…"

"I'll do it! I mean, fine I'll be in this stupid alliance. We can plan tomorrow morning."

"See you then," I said running my hand under his chin seductively, "Partner." His face turned red again. Now, I had to save B from elimination without exposing Scott. There was only one way…..

"And the toxic marshmallow of loserdom goes to… Lightning!" Chris said.

"Sha-what!?" Lightning shouted angrily. Scott was looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. As Lightning was flung from the catapult, B and Dawn were talking. Scott and I just silently walked to our cabin. Before we departed I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked inside. I couldn't see him, but I knewhe was just…. Standing there.

**Challenge**

First Person who finds out what Rayne did gets a cameo in the next episode! Just write what you think he did and write the name of your character.


	2. Backstabbers Ahoy! part 1

**I skipped an episode to make it go with the plot. I hope that's okay.**

Scott and I met up in the woods. "I'm tellin' ya Beverly needs to go!" Scott said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's a threat that's why! Why do you think I threw the challenge?"

"Ssssh! be careful, you never know who could listening. Anyway, you're thinking about this all wrong."

"What? How?'

"What you do is prove you're a valuable teammate so your team won't vote you off. Then, when the merge comes, you pick 'em off one by one."

"I like the way you think, babe."

"Please, don't call me that."

All of a sudden there was a loud siren back at camp. We ran to the cabins to find everyone stumbling around. "What's going on?" I said trying not to laugh. I saw Brick walk out unharmed. "Hey, new guy what are you up to?" Brick looked confused like he was thinking, "Are you talking to me?" "What makes you think I'm up to something?" He asked. It took all my might not to face palm "I mean what have you been doing lately?" I explained. Before he could answer Chris Interupted.

**No Specific POV**

"_CAMPERS! GET IN YOUR SWIMMIES AND MEET ME AT THE DOCKS!" _he said over the intercom. Rayne went into her side of the cabin to get her swimsuit. When she looked into her bag, it was gone! "Oh no! Where is it?" she said frantically.

"Where's what?" Dawn asked

"My swimsuit! I can't find it anywhere!"

"You could always go in your under clothes."

"I just can't go out in my bra and underpants! I'm very subconscious about my body! That's why I brought a wetsuit!"

"How about your clothes?"

"When my clothes get wet they shrink."

In the end, Rayne ended up in her underclothes. She covered herself and hunched over so no one would notice her. They all met at the docks. "Is something wrong ma'am?" someone asked Rayne. It was Brick. "Oh, I couldn't find my wetsuit so I had to wear my underclothes, but I'm a little self-conscious about my body so, yeah," Rayne explained. Brick then notice all the skin she had showing. "Here take this," Brick offered taking off his shirt. He gave it to her.

**Rayne's POV**

"Um, thanks," I said. I could feel my face turning red. My face rarely turns red, so this was a big deal. My eyes nearly popped out of my head as he revealed his well fit body. "_Why does he where a T-shirt then?" _I wondered. Soon, Chris came down the docks. "Okay Campers, here to help us get today's competiton under day say hello to one of our contest winners, Anna!" A boat arrived at the dock with Dakota and Anna in it. "Chris this is not what I signed up for!" she said. "Relax! Just chum the water with our intern Dakota!" Dakota picked up a bucket and made a disgusted face. "Ew! What is this stuff?" she said.

"Leftovers," Chris explained, "from last season!"

"Gross!" she said pushing it away from her. This caused the slush to spill out onto the boat. A shark jumped out and bit off half the boat. "So not cool!" Anna exclaimed. "So, today's challenge is to get those skis from the bottom of the ocean." Chris explained, "One victim I mean, _camper_ will swim down in an old school diver suit while the rest of their team pumps them oxygen."

"I can do it! Oh, you can do it. No, I insist!" Brick and I said in unison. Scott was obviously annoyed by this and gave me the helmet. Well, he kinda threw it at me. "Pasty will do it!" he grunted. I put on the diver suit. Jo glared at me and gave me an intimidating glare. It really wasn't all that intimidating. "Ready, Set, GO!" Chris exclaimed.

While Jo dived in the water I ran down to the end of the docks. I could hear my team yelling that I was going the wrong way, but I knew what I was doing.

**Confessional**

Scott: And she's telling me not to throw the challenge? I'll just do it one more time. I'll put B on hold. Brick has to go!

When I knew I was on top of the skis I jumped in the water. I curled into a ball to increase my weight. Next thing I knew, I was standing on top of Jo. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said untying the skis. As the skis floated to the top, I swam up to them to find my team cheering. Well, all except Scott. "The Rats win the first challenge!" Chris said.

**Confessional**

Rayne: If I'm going to get rid of Scott, I have to let him throw this challenge. If I do it I'm on the chopping block.

"For winning the first challenge the Rats get a Mclaen brand Speedboat!" Chris explained, "While the Maggots get a cruddy dingy!" Two interns arrived in a speedboat and a dingy. "Permission to help ma'am?" Brick asked me. The suit was so heavy I couldn't get out of the water. I nodded and he began to pull me up. Unfortunately, he pulled to hard and I fell on him. We were frozen for a second.

**Well look, I'm so considerate that I'm giving you half the chapter so you won't have to wait so long.**

**Congrats to PokemonFan67 for figuring out what Rayne did! There will be more of Anna in the next chapter so don't worry!**


	3. Backstabbers Ahoy! part 2

After I realized what had happened I immediately got up. "Um, thanks f-for helping m-me" I stuttered. This time I helped him up. My face was so red people would think I put on someone else's head. "D-don't mention it," he said. "Your second challenge is a death defying water skiing race!" Chris explained, "The first to ring these four bells on these totally harmless buoys!" As he said so, Anna and Dakota were moving towards it trying to prevent it from sinking. Unfortunately, they bumped into one of the "buoys" and it exploded sending them flying through the air. Anna landed in front of Chris on the docks. "Make that three. See you got to have some fun!" Chris laughed. In response to this, Anna kicked him in the kiwis and walked off.

**Confessional**

Jo: Meh, chick's alright.

"Choose three campers to water ski, one to drive and one to operate the gull canon." Chris explained. "Gull canon?" Dawn asked worried. Two canons arose from inside the boats. "Each team gets three chances to shoot the bells or the other team!" Chris continued. I kneeled down to look at the seagulls. "Uuuuh, are you sure these are seagulls?" I asked. One rattled its tail causing me to squeal and jump back. "Well looky looky, miss calm and collected is scared of a couple of seagulls!" Scott laughed. I gave him a death glare to shut him up. "Actually Scott, those seagulls half rattlesnake all with paralyzing venom!" Scott was too busy laughing to hear what Chris was saying. I stomped over to him and shoved him in the boat.

**Confessional**

Rayne: Scott is cute and all, but he can be _SO_ annoying!

"The team who shoots the most bells wins." Chris explained. "I think B wants to drive." Said Dawn. B nodded. "Go for it." I said. Scott was up at the gun. "Shotgun! Been shootin' kitchen rats with my pappy since I was six." Scott bragged. Sam and Brick were on the bottom while Dawn and I stood on their shoulders. Scott was able to shoot one bell before the Maggots could. We all cheered, except Scott who seemed to be talking to himself. Soon, a seagull was shot from the other boat. Unfortunately, it didn't hit a bell, it hit B! "Oh no she didn't!" I yelled. The boat stopped sending the four of us to the front of the boat. "We fell behind!" Dawn said.

"And we lost our skis!" Sam added.

"Don't blame me blame Beverly here! He's the one who decided to take a nap!" Scott said.

"I have an idea!" I said taking two long boards from the boat, "These will be our skis and Sam you'll have to drive."

"I'm on it!" Sam said. Soon we were able to get going. Brick and I were on the skis with Dawn on our shoulders. All of a sudden, I saw Scott's gun scoot down. Then, Sam stood up and immediately fell down. "Oh no! Sam fell unconscious somehow!" Scott said. Dawn and Brick screamed. "Scott grab the wheel!" Brick yelled. "I can't I'm gunning!" Scott said. Soon, Brick, Dawn, and I fell and the boat crashed. Then there was a big explosion. The Maggots had won. "_Great. Now to get rid of Scott."_ I thought.

"Man, how did that last gull get me?" Sam groaned. "Jo had a lucky shot I guess." Scott said. "Jo? Or the guy who shot kitchen rats with his pappy!?" Dawn accused.

**Confessional**

Rayne: Uh oh. Now that Dawn knows Scott is going to try to get rid of her. I know he threw the challenge too. I have to keep a close eye on him.

Later, I saw Scott at our meet up place. I saw Scott with a bunch of junk. A hairbrush, a whistle, a handheld game….. my swimsuit! He put them in a big black bag that I had seen before. _"Hmmmm,"_ I thought. Then, it hit me: it was Dawn's! Scott was trying to frame Dawn! "_Oh, he is so going home tonight!"_ I thought.

All the Rats, except for Brick, Dawn, and B were in the cabin. "I say we boot Dawn, she can see right through us," Scott suggested.

"I don't know Brick is the one stealing stuff." Sam said

"Stealing stuff?" I asked. At that moment the three missing players arrived in the room. "Hey guys, what're you talking about?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing." Sam said. Scott got up and grabbed the bag I saw him with earlier. "Hey Dawn you left your bag at the- whoops!" he said dropping the bag. Out poured the stuff that I also saw him with earlier. "Jo's whistle! Scott's shark tooth! Rayne's wetsuit!" Sam pointed out. "Dawn? You're a thief?" Brick asked.

"No, she isn't," I said, "Scott is!" I pointed to Scott which caused him to gasped. "I saw him with your stuff!" I continued. Scott was absolutely stunned. He couldn't say anything. Suddenly a look of anger crossed his face. "She's lying!" he said. I stood up from the bed. "Am I Scott?" I asked, "Am I!" Before he could answer I grabbed the stolen stuff and walked out of the cabin. "EVERYBODY WHO IS MISSING SOMETHING GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE PLEASE!" I said in my loudest voice.

Almost everyone came tumbling out of the cabins. I revealed the missing stuff. "I'd like to return these," I said tossing the missing objects to their owners. "So you took it!" a couple of them said in unison. "No," I said with a deadpan expression, "Scott did!" Everyone gasped. By this time, my team had come outside dragging Scott behind them. "You are so getting' a beat down!" Anne Maria said lunging at him. Zoey and Mike held her back. "Everyone, please," I said nonchalantly, "This is a rat problem and we'll take care of it." With that everyone left except for Scott who just stood there with a scared look on his face.

Later, that night it was down to Dawn and Scott. "And the toxic marshmallow of Loserdom goes to…. Scott!" "What?" Scott said outraged. He turned to me. "If you were going to get me eliminated why didn't you just expose me when I threw the challenge in the first place?" he asked me. Everyone except Dawn gasped at hearing this. I just chuckled. "Dear Scott," I said, "One does not manipulate without having fun." With that Scott was hurled from the Hurl-o-Shame.

That night in the cabins Dawn and I were getting ready for bed. "Rayne?"

"Yes Dawn?"

"Thank you."

Don't mention it. Just doing what I came here to do."

"And what is that?"

By then I had drifted off to sleep dreaming of my first victim.

**Well that went well. Don't worry it's not over yet! The next chapter will be about Rayne and Scott at Playa de Losers!**


	4. Playa De Losers

**Rayne's POV**

My job had been done. I had successfully gotten all of the antagonists eliminated. During Jo's elimination, I had quit because she was the last person on I my list. So, I was flung from the Hurl-o-shame with her. We landed in the ocean near Playa De Losers. My clothes were shrinking so I swam as fast as I could. When I got there, there were so many people glaring at me, but I saw some warm faces. Sadly, I wasn't able to save all of the good people so Sam, Dakota, and Staci were out of luck.

There was one person in particular that I wanted to talk to. When I saw the back of his head I smiled. "Hello Scott," I said making him cringe.

"What do you want?" he asked cruelly.

"I just wanted to say hi to the person who would have been the main antagonist of the season.

"Just go away! You cost me a million dollars!"

"We can't all be winners Scott."

"You manipulated me!"

"Like you were going to do to so many other competitors."

"Just leave me alone I don't want anything to do with you!"

I smiled smugly at that comment. There was a silence. When he finally turned around I grabbed him and kissed him.

**Scott's POV**

There were so many thoughts racing through my mind as her lips touched mine. The kiss lasted for about 4 seconds before she pulled away. "I bet you wanted that didn't you?" she said grinning smugly. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. With that she walked off. I felt frozen until I felt someone slap me across the back of my head. It was Lightning. "Ow! What?" I asked. "Do you have sha-any idea what just she-happened?" he asked.

"Kinda." I said still rubbing my head.

"Dude! She just sha-kissed you!"

"So."

"So!? You have to Sha-ask her out!"

Those words made me shiver. I've never asked a girl out before. "Are you sure?" I asked him. Lightning looked at me in disbelief. "You sha-can't just let a girl sha-walk up to you and kiss you without sha-asking her out!" "Fine!" I said in defeat.

**Rayne's POV**

I was reading a book when there was a knock at my door. _"So predictable,"_ I thought. "Come in Scott," I said. The door opened and closed. "Thank you Scott, I needed some flowers for my room," I said not looking up from my book, "set them on the table please." Then, I took a rag from my night stand and handed it to him. "Thank you sweating like a pig." He finally said. This caused me to chuckle and finally look up at him. "Pigs don't have sweat glands Scott," I said. I don't know why, but I just loved making him squirm. It was cute when he tried avoiding eye contact. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?" I asked. He nodded and opened his mouth trying to make out the right words. I knew what he was trying to say, but I wanted to hear him say it. To encourage him, I gave him a warm smile. "W-will you g-go out with me?" he croaked. I walked up to him with the most serious look I had ever had. "I only have one thing to say," I said, "Yes!" He smiled, grabbed me, and put his lips against mine.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like 10 minutes until we pulled away. "You know everyone's going to hate you for going out with me, right?" I asked. "Its fine," he said, "I'm used to it." We both grinned evilly before kissing again. I may have eliminated every antagonist on the island, but I got a boyfriend just by being _**sly**_.


	5. Military vs Moonchild

**Hi peoples! I wasn't going to do another chapter but I got a lot of positive feedback. I decided to do another! Here you go!**

I had woken up early because I was excited. It was the day of the finale. Quietly I crept down the hall and gently opened a door. After closing it I sat on a chair next to the bed. "_Good morning sunshine,"_ I whispered while gently nudging him. He stayed asleep which made me frown a little. I pushed him harder. Then his eyes shot open then he started flailing his arms in panic. "Scott! Calm down! Scott STOP!" I said pushing him against the bed.

"Oh, it's just you," he said. We both smiled and leaned in to kiss each other when Jo and Lightning barged in. "I heard screaming what hap-," Jo stopped midsentence, "Um, are we interrupting something?" You see, I couldn't reach Scott's shoulders from the chair I was in so I kinda… jumped on top of him. So what Lightning and Jo saw was me on top Scott holding his shoulders down. "Shawow man! Lightning didn't know you had it in you!" Lightning said grinning like an idiot. Realizing how we looked I immediately jumped off of Scott. "W-we weren't doing anything!" I stammered as my cheeks turned bright pink.

They both grinned in a "yeah right" way. "Just, get out!" I said pointing to the door. The two jocks walked out of the room still with grins on their faces. "Real smooth," Scott said now up from bed. "Whatever, don't you have clothes to put on?" I said smirking. Scott then noticed he was standing there in nothing but his boxers. He yelped and ran to his closet. "I'm going to go get dressed and get some breakfast," I called towards the closet, "I'll meet you at the dining hall!"

I went to the cafeteria and gathered a breakfast of waffles, a muffin, and orange juice. After putting my stuff on my tray I sat next to Mike and Zoey who were also eating waffles. Heh heh. "Hey guys," I said sitting down. "Hey Rayne," they greeted. "So, how was your little…. Encounter this morning?" Dakota asked making me choke on my muffin. "You know about that!?" I said wiping muffin from my mouth. "Oh, everyone at Playa De Losers knows!" Zoey added. "N-nothing happened!" I said a bit too loudly. Everyone turned to look at me, but luckily I was able to hide under the table first.

"Hey Rayne, I think your boyfriend wants to talk to you," Dakota teased pointing to Scott. He was sitting at a table with Jo and Lightning motioning for me to come over. "Um, bye guys," I said grabbing my tray. "Hey Pasty," Scott said putting his arm around me. "Hey farm boy," I said giving him a peck on the cheek. I ignored Jo's gag face. "Get a room!" Jo said, "Oh, that's right! You already did." This made me glare at her intently. "That is the attitude that made me get your butt kicked off in the first place!" I blurted out.

"You want this to get ugly?" Jo growled

"I don't usually resort to violence but for you I'll make an exception!" I said, "Scott hold my pearls!" I tossed my earrings at a confused Scott. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Lightning chanted. Suddenly, I realized what I was doing. I squeezed Jo's pressure point causing her to pass out, then smacked Lightning upside the head. "Sha-ouch! What was that for?" Lightning whined. "Troglodyte," I muttered.

"Wha? Lightning ain't no dino girl!"

"Ugh! When you talk it hurts!" I grunted. Soon, chef came into the Dining Hall. "Alright losers! Pack your bags and head meet me at the docks!" he commanded, "You're goin' back to the island!" Everyone groaned and headed to their suites. After, I packed my bags I opened the door only to see Scott waiting for me. "Hey Scott!" I said a bit startled. He looked sad and disappointed. "Hey Rayne," Scott said, "Can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded and let him inside. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked him. His behavior was starting to concern me. "Well, you know today is our last day together," He said.

"Yeah," I said a little sadly.

"Well, I really wanted to tell you something."

"Mmhm?"

"Um, well…. I l-love you and I'm g-going to m-miss… I'm going to miss…." I interrupted by kissing him. He was obviously uncomfortable with saying it so I wasn't going to make him. "I'll miss you too," I said before kissing him again. At that time Zoey walked in. "Hey Rayne I wanted to return this lipglo-," she stopped. I **swore** I heard her snicker. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I have never seen your faces so red!" she laughed.

"Zoey!" I whined throwing a pillow at her.

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving!" she said has she closed the door. I turned to Scott, "Does anyone here knock?" I asked. "If people are going to keep walking in on us I'm going to get a padlock!" he told me. We both started laughing and exited the room.

**The challenge wasn't important. Dawn and Brick had to battle monsters, Scott almost got eaten by a giant chicken, Dawn won, nothing really happened so I'm skipping to the end. Tell in the reviews if you want me to write what happened during the challenge in **_**detail**_**. I need **_**5**_** reviews total in order to do it! Thanks! Cookies for everyone! :D**

We all waited in the speedboat as Dawn received her money. "Sorry you didn't win Brick," I told him. "It's okay ma'am! I earned the sportsmanship metal back at military school! Along with the perseverance metal. I could always try again!" he said. I rolled my eyes, but he didn't notice. "So Dawn, I suppose you're going to use your money to help the environment," I said. Dawn looked astonished by that assumption. "How did you know?" she asked. "You love nature and you're definitely not selfish!" I explained. This made her smile, but then she frowned. "Um, Rayne, your aura is dark blue. Is something wrong?" Dawn asked. "Hm? Oh yeah, I'm just… let's say disappointed. Dawn smiled, "Don't worry Rayne, something tells me you'll see him again _very_ soon." I was about to ask her what she meant, but by then she had started a conversation with B.

I had been dropped off at an airport. I boarded my plane and sat at an empty seat, still with a frown on my face. "Hey is this seat taken?" someone asked me. I shook my head side to side. When they sat down I smelled a smell that smelled too familiar. "Scott?" I said looking up. "Rayne?" he said also looking up. Our eyes widened as we saw each other. "Scott!" I exclaimed hugging him. He hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around me. I never wanted to let go, but we had to because 1, we had to put on our seatbelts and 2, people were staring and going "Aaaaaw." We talked the whole way home. We never slept, sneezed, or yawned. When we got off the plane, my family was waiting for me and Scott's family was waiting for him. We exchanged addresses and phone numbers and parted ways. I was so happy that day.

**Sorry about the crappy ending. I wasn't sure how to end it. Anyways thanks for all the positive feedback! You get a cookie! You get a cookie! Everyone gets a cookie!**


End file.
